Dark Fantasy Core Set/Traits
Traits: Roll 2D6+4 for the number of traits. Many traits have an associated attribute that it modifies. These may be listed with that attribute for easier reference & neatness of the character sheet. *Aggressive (Personality) *Alert (Awareness) *Allergy (specific allergen) *Animal Bonding: may have one type of animal companion *Animal Hatred *Athletic (Stamina): +2 Stamina checks for cardiovascular activities *Aura Sight Psionic *Bad Liar: -5 checks for lies, +2 checks for opposite gender *Bad-tasting *Balance Well (Agility): retest for balance *Booming Voice (Personality) *Brawny (Strength): +50 pounds to lift *Casual (Personality) *Chronic Insomnia: +1 Knowledge, -1 Grace *Clever (Wits): extra time to think of something to say *Conscience Deceitful (Personality): +1 to checks to deceive *Dedicated (Willpower): +3 to Willpower checks & challenges to stay focused *Dense (Common Sense): -3 to standard Common Sense checks, doesn't apply to learning skills *Distinctive (Appearance) *Distracting (Appearance) *Divine Blessing: free retest per day for yourself or another; immune to Infernal Influence & cannot have both traits *Dodge Well (Agility): +1 Armour Class, +2 dodge *Eerie Presence (Grace) *Eidetic Memory (Knowledge): retest for memory *Elegant (Grace): +3 to impress *Executive Hair (Appearance) *Endurance (Stamina): +3 to Stamina for cardiovascular activities *Eye for Art Fierce (Appearance): -3 for checks to like or trust you, but +3 to intimidate *Fine Motor Skill (Agility): +2 to checks for hand-eye coordination, but not for whole-body checks Forgettable (Appearance) *Frail (Strength): encumbrance one level worse *Fully Illiterate (Knowledge): four times harder to learn a language or literacy & must learn written form separately; cannot start with skills requiring knowledge of symbols *Gadget Guy (Wits): +4 to jury-rig devices *Gleam (Appearance) *Glide (Grace) *Good Coordination (Agility): +2 to checks involving the whole body *Good Memory (Knowledge): +2 to checks for remembering *Greedy (Willpower): reduce encumbrance level by one for carried gear (not weapons or armour) *Grounded: +1 all physical attributes; -4 checks for mystical skills & double base learn time *Hard to Kill: +1 life point *Head for Numbers (Wits): +2 to checks involving math *Healthy (Stamina): retest for saving throws against disease, radiation, and poison *Heightened Hearing (Awareness): +2 to hear; -2 against sonic attacks *Heightened Sight (Awareness): +2 to see; -2 against flashes *Heightened Smell (Awareness): +3 to smell, +1 to taste; -3 vs. odours & gas attacks *Heightened taste (Awareness): +3 to taste, +1 to smell; -3 vs. ingested poison *High Pain Tolerance: -2 shock penalties *Hopeless Romantic: opposite sex gets +3 social attributes & checks *Ice (Grace): +2 vs. intimidation, interrogation, & torture *Ignored by Undead *Imposing (Appearance) *Infernal Influence: one forced retest per day; cannot be used against Divine Blessing & cannot have both traits *Inner-strength Psionic: retest for endurance & will to persevere *Instincts (Knowledge) *I.P.B.S.: 2D4 levels of I.P.B.S.; each point spent ignores one shock, fatigue, or environmental penalty, 3 points ignores one point of damage *Jerk *Jinx *Lean (Agility): +1 dodge *Learns Fast (Common Sense): +2 to Common Sense checks to learn *Light Sleeper (Awareness): Awareness check or retest to awaken *Lucky: free retest per day or game session *Magic Resistance: 5% chance per casting of immunity *Mechanical Aptitude: +2 checks for using or understanding *Mental Push: subliminal mental suggestion *Minutiae (Awareness): +2 for small details; -1 for big picture *Natural (Grace) *Natural Direction Sense: know where north is *Natural Born Killer: +2 attack & damage; -3 Personality *Natural Linguist (Knowledge): retest & +10% chance to learn language *Natural Warrior: +1 attack & damage *Natural Weather Sense: 86% accuracy for one-week forecast *Nice (Personality): +2 to be friendly; -4 to intimidate *Nice Singing Voice *Nightmares: 20% per night; 1 in 10 will wake you *Nimble (Agility): +2 Agility checks in light or no armour *Observant (Awareness): learn by watching *Olfactory Flashbacks (Awareness): +3 to remember smells; -3 initiative against some scents *Paranoid: Conspiracy Theorist (Knowledge): retest against surprise if planning could have helped *Paranoid: Nervous (Awareness): retest against sudden surprises *Pet Friend: animal companion *Phobia: save vs. 10 + level of phobia to do anything but avoid it *Pimpin' *Poetic *Poltergeist Psionic *Poor Hand-Eye Coordination (Agility): -2 ranged attacks & checks not involving whole body *Poor Stopping (Speed): add 1 1/2 stopping distance *Possessive (Knowledge): +3 on checks to remember where you left something or to recall distinctive markings *Powerful (Strength): +2 attacks to power through tough flesh or armour *Prodigy: +2D4 to one proficiency *Prophecy: sometimes what you say comes true *Psychic Sensitive (Willpower) Psionic: double sensitive psionic effects & skills *Psychokinetic Affinity (Willpower) Psionic: double physical psionic effects & skills *Quiet (Personality): -2 to be heard; +2 to stay quiet *Rapid Start (Speed): +1 initiative *Remorseless: no penalties for first combat *Resistance to Alcohol: double alcohol intake *Robust (Stamina): +3 Stamina for healing *Sense Supernatural Evil Psionic *Sensitivity to Poisons: 50% to smell at short range; -3 saves against *Short-Fuse (Personality): -2 social checks that are frustrating *Skilled (Knowledge): 2 additional skills *Sneaky (Speed): +1 to sneak & do so at normal movement *Sophisticated (Grace): +2 to checks when dealing with upper class; -1 with lower class *Speech Impediment (Personality) *Spiky Hair: automatic success once per game session on anything cool & heroic *Spiritual Destruction: permanently kill *Steady (Agility): retest against shakiness *Stealthy (Agility): +2 to stay quiet & unnoticed *Stout (Strength): encumbrance one level better *Strange Luck: sometimes good, sometimes bad, usually both *Stubborn (Willpower): +3 Willpower challenges *Stubborn Old Bastard (Willpower): +8 Willpower challenges, but must roll Willpower check to change mind *Stupidly Brave (Knowledge): -2 Knowledge; no fear *Stupidly Lucky: 3 free retests & 1 forced retest *Sturdy (Stamina): +2 hit points *Stutters (Personality) *Survival Instinct (Willpower): retest against system shock once per encounter *Sweet (Personality) *Sympathetic (Grace) *Targeting Sense Psionic: tell when you're being targeted *Threatening (Grace): -2 to like or trust; +2 to intimidate *Time Sense *Total Unbeliever in Magic: +4 saves vs. magic, but must save against all magic *Tough: +1 damage reduction *Traction (Speed): half penalties for uncertain ground *Uneducated (Knowledge): cannot start with skills requiring formalized instruction *Unlucky *Very Lucky: 2 free retests *Water Baby: free Swimming skill; hold breath & swim twice as long *Way with Animals *Well-Read (Knowledge): +4 on Knowledge-based lore skills *Wicked Quick (Wits): +3 initiative *Wisdom (Common Sense): retest Common Sense to avoid doing something stupid Category:DFCS